


Sibling Bonding

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: May bonds with her brother and her surrogate sister.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Max and Molly's first date, and since then, things had only gotten better for the group. Molly had assimilated absolutely perfectly, to the point that May had begun to regard her as a little sister, and she had been a very quick study in terms of the adult ways that May liked to play. They'd introduced her to so many fun things and she had caught on very quickly to everything, and the three of them traveled together, happy and it really did feel like they were a family, even if they had unconventional ways of bonding.

When May woke up one morning, the sun just beginning to rise in the forest, she was immediately aware of a very pleasant sensation coming from her breasts. She opened her eyes and looked down to find Max and Molly each suckling at one of her nipples, and she smiled happily. Lately, they had gotten into the habit of sleeping together, naked and sharing her sleeping bag, and the night before was no exception.

“Good morning, my dear little brother and my darling little sister,” she said sleepily, running her hands through both of their hair affectionately. They both looked up at her, smiling with their eyes but not letting up at what they were doing, and she ran her figers down both of their spines until she'd reached the bottom, and then began to play with them both. She fondled Max's balls while she began to finger Molly, and the two of them moaned around her nipples in contentment. May always knew just how to take care of her two little siblings.

She kept this up for quite some time, doing her best to make them just as good as they were making her feel as they both gently sucked at her. After a while, however, they both pulled back, and shifted positions. She pulled Molly on top of her stomach, letting her head nestle between her breasts, while Max stood and watched the two of them. May spread her own legs while she grabbed Molly's ankles and spread them apart, giving Max a good view of both of their pussies.

“Alright, Max,” she said, giving him an inviting look and watching him as he began to grow hard. “Which one of your sisters' horny pussies are you gonna stick that little stiffy in first?”

Putting on a mock pout, Max replied, “Well, since you insulted my size, I think I'll give Molly a turn first!” May just laughed it off as he positioned himself and began to fuck the younger girl, having a much easier time entering her now that they had had plenty of time to get used to stuff like that. May didn't mind having to wait as she watched the two of them fucking one another, and she very much enjoyed the sight.

It wasn't long before the three of them began to realize that it was past time for their morning pee, and that they all had need for it. For May and Max, this was nothing to be concerned about, since they had grown so used to it, but Molly was still adjusting to that part of their games, and she always got just a little bit nervous about it. This time, when she felt her bladder begin to protest, she spoke up.

“Can we please take a little break?” she asked, her voice giving away exactly why she was asking.

“You should just let it out,” said Max, and he redirected his thrusts, making sure he was aiming for her bladder.

“The sleeping bag is waterproof and very easy to clean,” May adding, trying to sound comforting and reassuring.

“I don't know,” Molly replied, her voice growing more nervous. She just couldn't bring herself to do something like that, even with them telling her that it was okay to go ahead and let it out. She was so used to needing to hold it that it was just natural to her to do just that, even as Max continued to concentrate his efforts into helping her relax and let go. Max began to realize, however, that this would be a good opportunity to introduce some new things into their play.

“How about I let go first?” he asked. “Would that make you feel better?”

“But...but we're still...”

“I know,” he replied. “I would do it while I was still inside of you.”

Molly made a face of disgust and said, “What? But why would you do something like that? I don't know if I want to...”

“It feels really good,” said May, speaking up.

“I don't know if-” Molly's protests were silenced as Max planted a kiss on her, knowing that she would like it if she just gave it a try. And so he kept her mouth trapped in a kiss as he gently squeezed her bladder while beginning to empty his own inside of her. He gave a moan of relief into her mouth as he let go, and Molly was surprised by how pleasant it actually felt.

In fact, the feeling of the warm liquid flooding inside of her was so good that she couldn't help but come right then and there, pushed over the edge by it. Her bladder couldn't hold up, and she honestly didn't want it to anymore, and she began to wet herself while she came, which in turn was too much for Max to handle. His cock twitched with his dry orgasm, and he broke the kiss to moan a bit louder, he and Molly relaxing for only a moment before he pulled out of her to turn his attention to his older sister.

He was still hard and so he shifted positions, plunging into May while dropping his mouth down to eat Molly out while he fucked the older girl, happily lapping up her pee and the mixture of their juices. May had built up so much anticipation, watching the two of them together, that she was not far off, and Max had enough energy that he was getting her there rather quickly. Her bladder was throbbing for relief as well, which always heightened every sensation, and it wasn't long until May was tipping over the edge herself, letting go and peeing while she came around Max's cock.

The three of them were wet and satisfied, and laid together for a little bit, enjoying their afterglow, before they decided that it was time to start their day. Gathering up the sleeping bag, they all went off to a nearby stream so that they could wash up and clean away the evidence of the morning's activities.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After they were cleaned up and dressed, the three of them packed up their things and continued their journey for the rest of the morning. At around noon, May suggested that they stop so that she could prepare lunch for them, and the two children happily agreed to that. They got to work setting up their camp, and then May started cooking, leaving the two of them alone to do as they wished. Even though either one of them could have helped her, she always insisted that she do the work to take care of her dear little brother and darling little sister.

Molly stood around for a moment before she got an idea and bolted up to Max, tapping him on the shoulder and shouting, “Tag! You're it!” before turning to run off. Max was a bit flustered, and it took him a moment to regain his composure and give chase. He wasn't quite as fast as Molly either, so as she ran into the forest, it was very hard for him to keep up with her. After a long while of running to find her, he soon realized that he had completely lost sight of her, and he only kept up running for a little bit longer before he gave up.

He sat down on a nearby stump to rest, needing the time to catch his breath. He was never particularly athletic, and long runs like that were no good for him. Max relaxed for a moment, breathing heavily until it finally returned to normal, but he was not paying much attention to his surroundings and did not hear Molly sneaking up on him. He had his head tipped back and by the time he realized she was unzipping his shorts, she already had his cock out and engulfed in the warmth of her mouth.

She rolled her tongue over him, having practiced up quite a bit at this, and he moaned in ecstasy, the surprise only making it all the better for him. She looked up at him while she did it, and locking eyes with her was almost too much for him. It felt so good and was such a pleasant surprise that he really couldn't last very long at all, and in only a few moments, he felt himself twitching with his orgasm, and then Molly pulled back and stands up.

“I want my prize for winning tag!” she declared. She then pulled him to his feet so that she could lean back against the stump and spread her legs for him. He could see her light blue panties very well this way, and they were practically soaked through with her juices, clinging to her deliciously. Without May around, Molly didn't feel the need to keep up the act of being the little sister; the incest aspect of it all was more of the older girl's thing, and Molly didn't really care one way or the other. “Fuck me,” she said, the words sounding odd coming from her mouth, but Max shuddered in delight.

“Anything for my little angel,” he replied, leaning down to remove her panties. He put them in his pocket for safe-keeping and them he positioned himself, burying himself in her pussy. He began to fuck her in earnest almost immediately, and did not have to bother with taking things slow or careful with how warmed up she was, both from her arousal and from the fun they had already had that morning.

He jerked his hips into her and pulled them back in a rapid rhythm that left her moaning and whimpering in delight. Molly was getting close very quickly, and Max could feel her already tightening up around him, driving him to go at her harder and faster, his own orgasm just on the horizon as well. It never took them very long together, and they held onto one another as they worked their way to their climax, reaching it together and moaning in unison.

Once they had gotten there, they took some time to relax, but it wasn't long before Max regained his breath and said, “I bet May's almost got lunch done by now. We should probably head back.” For whatever reason, he straightened up and pulled out of her quickly, zipping his shorts and breaking off into a run, and it was only as she started to straighten herself up that Molly realized exactly what had happened: Max still had her panties in his pocket!

She tried to break out into a run after him, but she wasn't able to keep up with him this time because she didn't want her dress to fly up and expose that she was not wearing anything beneath it. She could hear his faint laughter as he got away from her, and she decided that she would have to tell on him at the next opportunity.

As they all settled down for lunch, she was quick to tell May what had happened. “And so Max stole my panties and wouldn't let me have them back!” she finished.

“Is that right?” asked May, with a devilish smile on her face. “Well, I think maybe some punishment might be in order for the naughty boy after lunch, don't you think?”

“Absolutely!” Molly agreed, and Max wasn't sure if he should be excited or nervous.

“I have the perfect thing in mind,” the older girl replied, her smile only growing. When the meal was over, she stood up and flounced over to their things, pulling out some rope while saying, “I got something special at the Goldenrod Department store that I have just been _dying_ to try out, and I think I've finally found the perfect opportunity!”

Before Max even had the chance to resist her, she had him pushed down and tied up, kneeling forward with his hands and feet bound. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but May seemed very pleased with what she had done. “I'm going to have some bonding time with my darling little sister,” she said, “and your punishment is that you're going to have to watch us and you won't be able to touch anything. Not us, and not your little cock either!”

She began to shed her clothes as she walked back over to their bag, and Max and Molly watched with interest as she retrieved what she had in there. May faced in the other direction as she got herself fastened into a harness and she she turned around, they were surprised to see that she was wearing a strap-on.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They watched in silence as she walked back over to the blanket where they ate their lunch and sat down, and then she looked over to Molly. “How about you come sit on my lap?” asked May, grinning.

“What do you mean?” asked Molly, and May realized that the poor children might be a little confused about the purpose of the object. She did what she could to explain it, finishing off by letting them know that there was a piece inside of her, so that she would get pleasure whenever Molly got pleasure.

The young girl was hesitant, not sure what it would be like to be fucked by May in such a way.

“I promise it'll feel good,” the older girl said, trying to coax her over. “If you just try it, I promise it feels as good as what you do with Max! Please, just try it for me?” She watched the conflicted look on Molly's face as it shifted, until finally, she was convinced and made her way over. May helped Molly get into position, sliding herself down onto the strap-on and letting it ease inside of her, filling her up. It's a little bit bigger than Max, but nothing that she can't handle with the proper care.

May took things easy with the girl, of course, helping her as much as possible and giving her whatever time she needed to adjust to having the toy inside of her before she began to gently fuck her. It wasn't long before Molly was used to how the toy felt, and really began to enjoy it, grinding down onto it just as she would Max's cock, letting out little breathy moans as May let her take over and ride.

While she was doing this, the side inside of May was pushed deeper, pleasuring her as if she were the one being fucked, and she held onto Molly's shoulders, sighing in contentment. Fortunately for the both of them, this was only the beginning of the fun, and once she had Molly riding her eagerly, she pressed the button she had hidden in her palm, activating the vibrating function of the strap-on. Molly gasped in surprise as she felt it pulsing inside of her, and May could tell by the look on her face that she had been pushed over the edge for the first time.

Meanwhile, the onset of vibrations had May on the edge as well, and she gave herself over to pleasure, but neither of them let up. They resumed working their hips in unison almost immediately, and Max watched, struggling against the rope that bound his wrists and ankles, his erection straining against his pants. It was nearly impossible to watch his sisters fucking each other like this, unable to do anything about it, and they brought themselves to orgasm over and over before them, and every now and then, May would look over to him and wink, teasing him.

It was painful, and even when he closed his eyes, he could still hear them moaning, so it did nothing to remedy the situation. He didn't think he could tolerate it for much longer and so he finally cried out, begging them. “Please,” he said, “please let me have some sort of relief! Please, at least...at least let me out of my pants or something!”

Molly couldn't help but feel bad for him and halted her pleasured moans for a moment to ask May, “Do you think his punishment has gone on long enough?”

May paused, a fresh wicked grin on her face, before she leaned in to whisper something to Molly, something that Max couldn't hear. Once again, he wasn't sure if he should feel excited or nervous, but then Molly nodded, agreeing to whatever May's terms were, and all he could think about was the fact that they had agreed on _something_ , which meant that he would be getting something. There was a transition between who had the harness buckled onto them, and Molly pulled it out of May, going over to untie Max and pushing him forward onto his knees.

“What are you doing?” he asked, as Molly pulled down his shorts, but he already had a fairly good idea of what was going on. It didn't matter, anyway, because she had no intention of answering. The toy was well-lubricated with May's juices, and Molly followed the instructions she had been given, pushing it between his cheeks and working it into the tight hole, as gently as she could manage in her excited state.

It was only a little bit painful for Max, at least, and only at first, as he had to adjust to the shock of being filled like that, the very first time he had ever felt anything like that. The surprising part was finding that, once he had gotten used to it, he actually enjoyed it, and quite a bit. It had never been anything he had considered, but it felt almost natural, even if Molly was using a toy to do it. Her moans in his ear certainly helped his enjoyment, and her soft hands holding onto him as she fucked him, jerking her hips into him. When she found his most sensitive area, he found himself letting out a loud, desperate moan, and she concentrated her efforts there from that point on.

It wasn't long before he felt himself nearing an orgasm, and Molly was able to tell, driving herself on until she was on the edge herself, and though she tried to hold out longer than him, she was already so sensitive from her time with May that she came first, whimpering in his ear. Fortunately for her, that was all it took to get him the rest of the way there and his cock twitched as he moaned in pleasure, the relief after having to watch them for so long phenomenal. And then the two of them nearly collapsed in exhaustion and May, who had been watching them fondly the whole time, got up to help them.

“An afternoon nap sounds pretty good to me,” she said. “What do you two think?” They both tried to answer, and both ended up yawning. May laughed and said, “Yeah, that's what I thought.”

She got the sleeping bag out and the three of them were soon curled up in it, and she patted both of their heads gently until they fell asleep. Then, she could allow herself to drift off as well, happy to spend the afternoon with her two younger siblings.

 


End file.
